dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sachie Momochi
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation = Junior High Student Kunoichi |Allegiance = Momochi Clan |FamConnect = Momochi the 20th (grandfather) Momochi the 21st (father) Unnamed younger brother}}Sachie Momochi is a 14-year-old human girl that is the main protagonist to the Galactic Patrol series one-shot Sachie-chan Guu!! Appearance Sachie has orange hair and wears a shuriken behind her ear. She is only seen wearing her Satoyama Junior High uniform which is blue and white and wears a pair of red and white running shoes. She has a distinct birthmark on her left butt check that many of her fellow students call a Poop mark but to aliens it resembles the symbol of the Galactic Patrol. Biography ''Sachie-chan Guu!! Sachie is a girl from Satoyama Junior High School and daughter of a famous ninja and martial arts champion Momochi the 21st, after failing to jump over hurdles in gym class and embarrassingly exposing birthmark she comes across members of the Octo race seeking assistance from her father to fight off the Mil Clan. She decides to go in her father's place after finding out that the Octos will offer a special reward from a catalog one of which is a SPA treatment that remove her embarrassing birthmark. While on the ship she meets with Zarid another human fighter who is a prodigy martial artist. On planet Octo she encounters the Mil Clan, with Zarid fights against the space pirates While Sachi is inside making some ramen, Zarid takes on Crate and Kucho with only Mil left who ends up turning the tables and takes down Zarid. Sachi who was finishing her ramen inside one of the houses goes out to battle revealing that the ramen she was eating is actually contains a special kind of substance developed by her grandfather Momochi the 20th that increases the strength of members of her bloodline. Sachi saves Zarid by stomping on Mil after jumping out the window but her limited time of strength starts wearing off and she gets binded by Crate. Just before being pile drived up in the air, Crate member sees up Sachie's skirt and finds her birthmark mistaking it for the Galactic Patrol symbol distracting him for Sachie to punch him to the ground. As a last resort, Mil holds one of the Octos hostage with a gun point and Zarid ends up distracting him with his shuriken so Sachie to take him out with a kick to the face. After the battle is over a Galactic Patrol ship arrives, they take the Mil Clan prisoner and reward Sachie and Zarid Galactic Patrol Medals. Sachie and Zarid then are taken back to Earth and Zarid gets 500 kilograms of beans for his village while Sachie decides to get a sapling and grass seed set instead to help his village saying that she decided to keep her birthmark instead since it actually saved her. Zarid is then thankful that Sachie's decision ended up saving his village and made it full of vegetation. Sachie manages to make it home to Japan just around 7 which she is late for dinner. Power Sachie is a member of the Momochi Clan a bloodline of a powerful ninjas. While she has pretty average strength normally, she becomes extremely powerful after eating a specific substance inside of ramen that was developed by her grandfather. Sachie is strong enough to take out members of the Mil Clan which members of the Octo race were not able to deal with. Techniques and special abilities *''Full Power Kick - A forward jump kick Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:SG Characters